


A Mother's Choice

by PrincesaAlisakura



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to let them do it. With her life, she gave life to her precious child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Choice

The sun blazed high above the with no cloud to hide behind, the unforgivable heat practically cooked over a battle field were the mutilated bodies of Konoha and Suna shinobi lay. That did not stop their comrades from running over them, kunai in hand and the desperate hope for survival, to engage in combat yet again.

Blood...Sand...Leaf...War...Faster!  
Leaf...And charge...Sand...And slaughter  
Blood...And charge...Leaf...Faster!

The ninja fought with no mercy written what so ever on their faces as limbs were cut and necks were slit, blood spattered on the rocky terrain and mixing with the sand, the leaf had the advantage.

"With the sting of the knife on my shoulder," A sand ninja mumbled, "With the salt of my sweat on my brow."

Meanwhile at Suna villagers young and old cried out as they saw mothers, fathers, son, and daughters being slaughtered by leaf ninjas, they cried out in shear desperassion.

"Yondaime Kazekage  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour...

Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Yondaime  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There's a weapon you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised one...

Their cries were carried in the wind as it blew into the horizon. Meanwhile at the Kazekage mansion a group of medics led by Chiyo ran through the halls looking for a women due any day, she was in a chamber with her two small children. Hearing the steps she stood up and looked out the window cradling her rounded stomach, this was Karura's last chance to save her unborn child from a horrible death. She had to let them seal that monster inside him, even if it coasted her life.

"Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
(My good and tender son)," She said as she gathered old photos and objects and put them in a small box, her children looked scared for they knew, even at such a small age, what was going to happen,"Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad (Don't be frightened and don't be scared)."

Karura wrapped her thin arms around her tummy, "My son, I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live," She gave the box to her eldest daughter," I pray we'll meet again, If you will deliver us."

The door burst open and forced Karura to lay down on her bed, they strapped her so she would not move. Temari and Kankuro snuck out and ran to a hideout, they had to protect their mothers box because once their mother was dead no doubt their cruel father will destroy anything that held a shred of a memory of Karura. They heard the villagers cry once again.

Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair  
These years of war grow  
too cruel to stand

Karura's screams grew louder as she felt the sealing justu enter her womb, violating the child within. Sand quivered to life as the symbols on her stomach began to glow a blood red and sear inside her skin causing even more pain, she stayed still the whole time, she knew that even though her child's life will forever be ruined, Karura just couldn't live the rest of her life knowing that she killed a child. As the sealing was done something happened, her water broke, the labor pains were worse than the sealing pain, in fact Karura felt as if she was being split in two.

Deliver us  
There's a weapon you promised us

Karura felt the head come out as the pain continued to course her body.

Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the promised one...  
A baby boy was delivered, his cries were loud as air forced its way in his lungs, Karura lied there panting, her life slowly slipped away as the effects of the sealing's final step took its toll. She looked up and saw Chiyo, how she wished she'd had the chance to kill her, holding her child, blood boiled in her as the old lady walked to her. Chiyo presented the baby to the blonde koinchi, fully expecting Karura to strike the child away from her. But Karura surprised everyone in the room by using the last of her strength to sit up and reach for the boy, she rested his head on her breast as she looked at him with warm eyes and a soft smile. The baby began to cry more so Karura rocked him very slowly and sang a lullaby.

"Hush now, my baby, be still, love, don't cry, sleep as you're rocked by the stream," She stroked his face as the crying stopped and his little hand peeked out from the blue blanket and clench her pinky, "Sleep and remember my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream."

Karuras strength slipped away and her vision went blank, she felt her son being taken from her arms, she cried out a curse on the village, how it destroyed her life, destroyed her son, whom she named Gaara, and how she wished that Suna would burn for seven years. The room was filled with terror as her raspy voice echoed in the medics ears, little did those fools know that deep in her mind, Karura cried as she died.

River, o river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
River, deliver him there...

Meanwhile the group was to occupied dealing with the body they did not see little Temari peek inside to see her new baby brother in a basinet she smiled happily, even though her mother passed away giving birth, Temari knew that she saved him.  
"Brother, you're safe now and safe may you stay for I have a prayer just for you," She said as made sure no one saw her, "Grow, baby brother come back and play."

Chiyo noticed the girl and shooed her away, Temari ran and said," Come and deliver us, too"

The body of Karura was burned on the spot, the only witness was her brother as he held the crying infant, the villagers cried once more for one final time.

Deliver us  
Send a weapon to protect us  
And deliver us to the promised one

Through sky the wind blew violently, according to some they heard a women's broken hearted cry.

Deliver us!

* * *

I'm done

okay I know the Third ninja war might of ended years ago but I thought this would make a good plot don't you think?

If anyone saw The Prince Of Eygpt, I got the story from the opening scene, it's very powerful to. This is kinda a prequel to ''A mother's love."

Deliver us, wich I don't own, is the song I used, although I did alter it a little bit, don't be cruel please.

Okay here's what you need to know when Karura found out she was pregnant with Gaara, the kazekage told her his intensions, she refused and when he hired jonin to take her by force, Suna ended up loosing a few good jonin. Since then the kazekage left her alone until she reached her final month of pregnacy he told her that once that child was born, he was going to kill him unless they do the sealing(EVIL PIG). Now Karura, loving her child within more than anything, let him.

If you're still confused read "A Mother's Love"

Please read and review


End file.
